Troublesome
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: Sequel-ish to "Sasuke's Glare." "Lemme get this straight. Sakura as in Sakura Haruno, stole your word and copyrighted it." "Yes." Well here we go again.


_Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto now, but I will someday! :D

* * *

_

**Troublesome**

Currently Choji was choking on chips and Ino was sniggering. Shikamaru sighs as he goes and helps Choji breathe again. As soon as he's able to breath, Choji sits down on the ground and starts laughing. At him; it wasn't his fault that that annoying woman stole his word.

"It's not funny."

"Right, right." Ino's giggling madly now. He can't even call her troublesome.

"Annoying woman." Ino sits up.

"At least you're not using the word anymore. Besides 'annoying' is Sasuke's thing." Ino blows her bang from her face.

"So…" Choji has finally stopped laughing, and is only chuckling now. "Lemme get this straight. **Sakura** as in Sakura **Haruno**, stole your word and copyrighted it."

"Yes."

"Well did you ask her why?" Choji starts munching on his chips.

"Yes."

"Well what did she say?" Ino all but yells in his face.

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine then." Ino crosses her arms and pouts. "Don't tell me. I won't help you and we'll see how you like it, never saying your precious word again." Shikamaru sighs.

Choji gets up and both look at him. "Where are you going?" Shikamaru asks.

"I'd love to help you Shikamaru, but I ran out of chips." Then Choji gets up and walks away, thinking how much of a coincidence it was that first Ino stole Sasuke's glare and now Sakura's stolen Shikamaru's word. But then he sees beef flavored chips and he's forgotten all about it.

Back at where Shikamaru and Ino are, Shikamaru is trying to explain what happened to Ino. "I wasn't saying that I wouldn't tell you. That was the reason that tr-crazy woman gave me."

Ino smirked, "Be careful, Shika, you don't wanna end up paying Sakura $10,000, would you?"

Shikamaru sighs, "Are you going to help me?" This was supposed to be a peaceful day. First Shikamaru would gaze at the clouds. Then he'd eat chips with Choji. And finally he would call Ino troublesome to end the day.

"Sure!" Ino bounces up onto her feet. She's more enthusiastic than normal. Shikamaru frowns at her, but then shrugs it off.

He can't say the word, but he can think it. _Troublesome woman. _As if Ino can tell he's thinking that her eyes narrow. "Do you want my help or not?"

He sighs, this is just too troublesome, but not saying the word troublesome is even more troublesome. "Yes."

"Good, now come with me."

"Where are we going woman?"

"My house."

"Why?" he's getting suspicious.

"Just trust me." Ino leaves him on her doorstep and rushes inside to grab what she needs. Sakura's medical text books and her lucky pair of gloves. She heads back outside and starts going to Sakura's. "Come on Shika!" she calls over her shoulder as they walk down the path.

After ringing the doorbell a couple of times, Sakura answers, wearing her training gear. She looks kind of frazzled but when she sees Shikamaru, she smirks. "How's it going Shikamaru?"

"Stupid woman." He mutters. Sakura laughs.

"It doesn't sound the same as saying troublesome woman." Shikamaru glares at her.

"Forehead, stop playing around. Give Shika all his rights to his glare, and I will give you: your medical texts and your lucky fighting gloves." Sakura's eyes widen as Ino swings them back and forth in front of Sakura's face.

"I've been looking everywhere for those. I'm supposed to train with Sasuke in ten minutes. Wait here." Sakura rushes back inside, grabs the contract and signs all rights over to Shikamaru. "Now gimmie!"

Ino smirks. "Here." Sakura shuts the door and hugs her gloves, dropping all her textbooks on the floor.

Shikamaru starts walking away, but Ino rushes up next to him. "Stop right there mister. You. Owe. Me."

Shikamaru mutters something under his breath that sounds like "Troublesome woman." He turns to her. "Fine. Meet me for dinner where I usually cloud gaze. Be there at eight and don't be late."

Ino smiles. "Okay, but you have to stop calling me 'troublesome woman,' too."

"Alright, troublesome, it's a deal." He sighs (he really has been doing that too much today) and as Shikamaru saunters off to go stare at the clouds, Ino turns around and runs right back up the steps to Sakura's house. Sakura opens the door and squeals.

"Yay! He fell for it! So…did he ask you out?"

Ino giggles. "He asked me out for dinner at eight."

"That's two down. Two to go. I get Hinata and Naruto. You work on Neji and TenTen."

"They just make it too easy."

* * *

_REVIEW_


End file.
